world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
10202014MaenamMerrow
11:31 -- aestheticChitin AC began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 23:31 -- 11:32 AC: heeeeelllloooooo !!!!! 11:32 AC: =:D =:D =:D 11:32 AA: THIS IS STRANGE. WE DO NOT RECOGNIZE THIS HANDLE, AND IT IS NOT ON THE LIST OF PLAYERS. 11:32 AA: ARE YOU ONE OF THE VETERANS THAT HAS RECENTLY JOINED OUR SESSION? 11:33 AC: lol yuuuuuuup 11:33 AC: this is totes Merrow right ? 11:33 AC: I hope I like 11:33 AA: YES. WE ARE MERROW. 11:33 AC: got the right handle and junk 11:33 AC: yaaaaay !!! 11:34 AA: WAIT....THAT TEXT COLOR. 11:34 AA: NO. YOU COULD NOT BE. YOUR PERSONALITY IS SO....BUBBLY. 11:34 AC: =:? 11:35 AA: WE APOLOGIZE, FOR A MOMENT WE THOUGHT YOU MIGHT BE OUR MOTHER. 11:35 AC: uuummmmm 11:35 AC: whale your like 11:35 AC: half right I guess ?? 11:35 AC: this is Maenam !! 11:35 AC: =:D 11:35 AA: ARE YOU SQUIDDING US? 11:35 AC: noooooooope !!! 11:36 AA: WE....UM....HELLO! 11:37 AC: lolol toooootes awesome to meet you Merrow !! 11:37 AC: I mean errr 11:37 AC: readmeet you 11:38 AC: reef you? 11:38 AC: that works ! 11:38 AA: I must admit to being somewhat overwhelmed here. I was not as prepared for this meeting as I thought I was. 11:39 AA: Miloko warned me that you were not like the Condesce, but I had no idea how....frondly you would come off. 11:40 AC: lolol yeaahhhh Acey told me shes like 11:40 AC: tooootes more serious business 11:41 AC: which is like 11:41 AC: supes cool in its own bay 11:42 AA: Yes....very serious business. Even I have only rarely seen her with her guard down. 11:46 AC: maaaaaan like 11:46 AC: sometimes I wish I could be all like 11:47 AC: seriously serious and junk 11:47 AC: buuuuuutt oh whale 11:47 AC: sooooo like whatcha up to ??? 11:48 AA: I am presently in a desert land working with several of your comrades to provide water to a town of tumbleweeds. 11:48 AA: It is....uncomfortable, to say the least. 11:48 AA: I ran out of moisturizer on my second day here. 11:49 AC: D:= 11:49 AC: that is tooooootes unlegit 11:49 AC: so unlegit Merrow !! 11:50 AC: moisturizing is suuuupes key 11:50 AA: Yes....very "unlegit." 11:51 AA: I also fear my wardrobe does not breathe. I would change into somefin more suited to the environment, but the fashion choices are completely unacceptable, so I am stuck. 11:51 AC: yeaaahhhh I know how stuffy deserty places can get 11:52 AC: hmmmmmm 11:52 AC: hmmmmmmmmmm 11:52 AA: When would you have spent time in a desert? Somefin in your adventures during your own session? 11:52 AC: yeah 11:52 AC: my land was totes cooooovered in desert 11:53 AC: like there was this little oasis place there but the rest of the land was all sand 11:53 AC: it reeeeeeeely grinded my gills 11:53 AA: Oh, our. I would feel like I was being personally antagonized by the game if it assigned me such a land. 11:53 AA: Who assigns a sea-dweller a desert land? 11:54 AC: lol teeeellll me about it 11:54 AC: and like 11:54 AC: our Ryspor got a land coooooovered in water 11:54 AC: also it made people like 11:54 AC: mermaids? 11:54 AC: supes weird 11:54 AA: Mermaids? Water mermaids? 11:55 AC: yeah !! 11:55 AA: (( That was supposed to be "what are mermaids?" )) 11:55 AC: ((ah)) 11:55 AC: theyre like 11:55 AC: half fishy half trolly dudes 11:55 AA: So they all became sea-dwellers? 11:55 AC: I guess ?? 11:56 AA: Hmm. An interesting solution to hemospectrum-inflicted conflicts. 11:56 AC: uuggggh 11:56 AC: that stupid hemowhatever junk 11:56 AC: dont tell me like you guys have to deal with that pain in the fin? 11:57 AA: Yes. I have never paid much attention to it myself, as useful subordinates seem to come in any caste... 11:58 AA: ...though lately I have seen even less use for it than normal. My matesprit is not on the hemospectrum at all. 11:58 AA: And it's hard to muster up even token dedication to it after an event like that. 12:00 AC: ohhhh yeaahhhh I met Acey earlier btw !!! 12:00 AA: Oh! You did? 12:00 AA: Yes, I guess now that I think of it, you would have. She and Miloko are on the same team. 12:00 AA: Do the two of you get on whale? 12:01 AC: lolol toooootes Milly is supes nice !!! 12:01 AC: and Acey is joining us in our witchy coveny thing !!! 12:01 AA: Are you also a Witch then? 12:02 AC: yup !! 12:02 AA: I did not know she had joined a coven....she must be tickled pink over that. 12:02 AC: lol oh totes yeah 12:03 AC: Sami and I formed it with Seriad so we could like 12:03 AC: get a hang of our Witchiness? 12:03 AA: Your session had three witches? 12:03 AC: whale no 12:03 AC: Seriad is only kiiiiiinda a Witch 12:03 AC: with her uh 12:03 AC: what did she call it ?? 12:04 AC: Orgyone majjiks? 12:04 AA: I am unfamiliar with the study. Acenia might be better versed, she studies the occult more closely. I mostly only know what I have picked up from listening to her. 12:04 AA: Or what little I know about Trolltec mysticism from listening to Miloko all my life. 12:05 AC: she got it doing some extra stuff I think 12:05 AC: I dunno the deets or anyfin but its supes cool 12:06 AA: I sea. So there are powers beyond those derived from one's Title that can be accessed in this game. Interesting... 12:07 AC: oh yeah totes ! 12:07 AC: like some of us have this hen shin pen things 12:07 AC: and Sami has some cool painty stuff she can do 12:07 AA: "Hen shin pen?" 12:07 AC: yeah its like 12:07 AC: a pen thing that turns you into a super hero and junk ! 12:08 AA: A super hero? 12:08 AC: A super hero 12:08 AC: princess !!! 12:08 AA: Sounds powerful. It must be difficult to acquire. Or have some hidden drawback. 12:09 AC: yeah Im not tooooo shore where they came from 12:09 AA: At least if it is somefin built into the game. I ca not imagine somefin that grants such power not having a balancing factor of some sort... 12:09 AC: er well 12:09 AC: they kinda have a downside 12:09 AC: whale two reelly 12:10 AC: they turn you into a girl even if your a guy 12:10 AC: aaaaaand they kinda mess with your head sorta 12:11 AC: liiike Doir turned into a girl and then got suuuupes heavy into like 12:11 AC: justice and stuff ?? 12:11 AC: and Rilset 12:11 AC: um' 12:11 AA: The first seems hardly a problem for a troll. Shell, it would have made my life a lot more shrimple to have access to such a thing at some point. 12:11 AC: nevermind about Rilset 12:12 AC: yeah I mean turning into a girl isnt supes bad 12:12 AC: but making you kinda cray crayfish is 12:13 AA: Yes, I can sea that being a bigger problem. Especially for those higher on the hemospectrum. There's a tendency toward mania anyway... 12:13 AC: tell me about it =:\ 12:14 AA: ...yes, now that I think about it, I would be especially worried to tamper with such technology with Aggaro blood lurking in here somewhere. 12:14 AC: =:( 12:14 AA: I think I will have to avoid such devices is I come across them. No matter how tempting additional power might be. 12:14 AC: whale like 12:15 AC: remember it kinda like depends on the stuff you use on them I think 12:15 AC: like I dont get too crayfish I just go on about mail and stuff a lot 12:15 AA: Mail? 12:15 AC: its a looooong story 12:20 AA: So, uh....have you spent much time in the presence of other Tyrians? 12:20 AA: Like....if we ever meet each other, we are not going to suddenly be at one another's throats, right? 12:21 AC: um to be honest not reelly 12:21 AC: I was kinda stuck in my hive most of the time 12:21 AC: but Im shore we wont be fighting or junk 12:21 AA: The Condesce and I have managed to form a....admittedly somewhat awkward....detente and even affection for one another, but I do not know if that is genetic or due to upbringing. 12:21 AC: pretty shore 12:22 AC: Im shore itll be fin 12:22 AC: like I didn't feel mad at Milly and shes sort of got tyrian in her I think? 12:23 AC: maybe its because you all have half of our geneticy stuff 12:23 AC: glub glub shrug 12:23 AA: Maybe. Were all of you products of the Mother Grub system then? 12:24 AA: Perhaps that explains why my own rivalry with other tyrians has been subdued, as whale. 12:26 AC: yeah we got the motherglub stuff going 12:26 AC: to be honest Im like 12:26 AC: totes the wrong person to ask about troll culture in our universe =:\ 12:26 AA: Reelly? You were the Heir Apparent, were you not? 12:27 AC: yeah 12:27 AA: Oh....perhaps you would have been in hiding from your Condesce though. I admit that historically my own upbringing was highly unusual. 12:27 AC: sort of I think? 12:27 AA: Although honestly I do not have that many points of data to compare it to. I do not know who was the Condesce before your predecessor. If there even WERE any Condesces before her. 12:28 AA: I suppose I could ask her, but I am....somewhat terrified of her. 12:28 AA: Despite the fact that she is my sprite. 12:28 AA: I have been unable to bring myself to talk to her. 12:28 AC: =:O 12:28 AC: our Condesce is your spriteydude !? 12:28 AA: My grandmother is my sprite. 12:29 AC: oh duh 12:29 AC: lol sorry 12:29 AA: I am not shore if she would have been the same Condesce who reigned in your universe or not. 12:29 AC: hmmm come to think of it like 12:29 AC: I never met our Condesce 12:29 AC: soooo maybe? 12:29 AA: Yes, I suppose that would explain why you are still alive. 12:30 AA: If she is the same Condesce as my grandmother, she was....not merciful to her potential heirs. 12:30 AA: I have heard that the things she did to your counterpart in our universe were horrific, until your counterpart managed to slay her. 12:30 AA: ...which of course contributes to my trepidation. 12:31 AC: I can totes get that 12:31 AC: thats prolly why lobsterdad was so big on keeping me down in the hive 12:31 AC: I think he didnt want me to meet the Condesce and get myself krilled 12:32 AA: Lobsterdad? 12:32 AA: Oh....you had a Lusus, then? 12:32 AC: yeah we all did 12:32 AA: I never did. Your counterpart raised me. 12:32 AC: oh woooow 12:32 AC: thats actually totes cool !! 12:33 AC: I think 12:33 AA: Yes....now that I think about it, it is somewhat incredible that she not only allowed me, a male Tyrian Blood to live, but went so far as to raise me as the Prince. 12:33 AA: Our relationship was quite chilly until very recently, but....I suppose she has alwaves been more merciful than I gave her credit for. 12:34 AA: Although I suppose her knowledge of the coming of this game might have influenced her decision. 12:34 AC: maybe but even so 12:35 AC: it still sounds like she cares for you =:) 12:35 AA: I would like to believe that, yes. Not that I do not occasionally still feel paranoid. 12:35 AA: I do not know how much of that is instinct and how much of it is rational though. 12:36 AC: it could be both maybe ?? 12:36 AC: I mean I know your versions of us are a lot different from us 12:37 AC: I heard your Balish was kind of a huge basshole to Darmy when he was raising him 12:38 AA: Yes. And not just Darmok, either. He is a huge basshole all around. 12:38 AA: But yes, I have heard yours was an honorable troll who managed to keep his dark side in check. 12:38 AC: yeah =:( 12:38 AA: I wish I had gotten a chance to meet him. He sounds like someone I could be much more proud to call my father. 12:38 AC: not gonna lie I totes miss him a lot 12:38 AA: I only feel shame for my relation to the one on this side. 12:39 AC: I think he would be reelly happy to meet you Merry =<:) 12:39 AA: Uh....thank you. 12:39 AA: (( Merrow is totally blushing right now. )) 12:40 AC: no prob reelly 12:40 AC: it may be kinda weird for me to say so but Im totes proud of you and Milly 12:41 AC: shell even Tlaloc might have even been proud of Milly 12:42 AA: Oh, so your side's Tlaloc is also dead? 12:43 AA: That's a shame. Queen Rubi has lost so many parents. 12:50 AC: yeah our Tlaloc just kind of like 12:50 AC: disappeared one day 12:51 AA: That is strange. So you got no confirmation of his death? 12:51 AC: not reelly 12:52 AC: theres a good chance he ended up being turned into one of Jackie's clockworky guys like the other people who died 12:52 AC: but we never ran into him 12:53 AA: This would be Jack of Arena I assume? 12:53 AA: "Clockworky" guys? 12:55 AC: he um 12:55 AC: kinda took our dead teammates and made them into bad guys made of clock stuff 12:55 AC: and then we had to fight them before we could fight him in this big temple place 12:55 AA: That's....deranged. 12:56 AC: tell me about it =<:( 12:56 AA: I guess this explains why Darmok described him as "The players' anemone." 12:56 AC: totes exactly 12:56 AC: and to make things worse we think he might have like 12:56 AC: found a way to mess with us over here 12:57 AA: What? He followed you into this session? 12:57 AA: I thought I had heard that Libby and Scarlet were the only surviving twinks. 12:57 AC: whale no 12:59 AC: Jackie totes got krilled in our universe 12:59 AC: but like 12:59 AC: Rubi got some message on her computer before we got here 12:59 AC: and it totes looked exactly like how Jackie typed 01:00 AA: Hmm. That *is* troubling. 01:00 AC: fo shore 01:00 AA: He was a Programmer, I believe, correct? 01:00 AA: I suppose it's possible some viruses or programs that he created in the old session managed to survive him. 01:01 AC: prolly but like 01:01 AC: water freaks me out is that its on Rubi's compy 01:01 AA: Hmm. Yes. That *is* somewhat concerning. 01:02 AC: like maybe we can get DoirslashDina to look at it? 01:02 AC: heshes the only one I know whos good with computers 01:03 AA: We have a few hackers as whale. There's Jack Heston, who created an AI which is now his sprite, and there's Vyllen Ectrix, who has shown himself to be decent at hacking into secure networks in the past. 01:03 AA: Wait....Doir MAVICO? 01:04 AA: He is actually good at computers? 01:04 AA: Not to speak ill of the dead, but the one on this side was....sort of a joke. He was a "famous" hacker, yes, but....being famed for somefin that revolves around subterfuge is sort of the joke. 01:05 AC: like I think shehe is? 01:05 AC: heshegot some super goddy power stuff and got some cool hacks for us during our fight with Jackie 01:06 AA: What is with the weird pronouns/names you are giving him? Was the Doir in your session transformed somehow? 01:06 AC: oh um 01:06 AC: remember when i said you turn into a ladydude with the hen shin pens? 01:06 AA: Oh! Did someone prototype him? I had not even thought about self-prototyping until now, but I could sea that changing a person's identity. 01:06 AA: My own sprite was combined with some sort of insect lady. 01:06 AC: no no he just 01:07 AC: reeeeeelly likes his hen shin pen 01:07 AC: and she uses it a lot 01:07 AC: its like actually kind of a swordfish subject with me tbh 01:07 AA: Oh....right, you said it changed you to a female. Is that not a somewhat more significant transformation for humans? 01:08 AC: yeah I guess it is 01:08 AC: Id like 01:08 AC: say it made himher a jerkfish too but 01:08 AC: its kinda hard to tell with DinaDoir =:\ 01:10 AA: Hmm. I have not met this one, but I was not particularly impressed with this universe's Doir, either. 01:10 AA: Not that I got off on a very good fin with his daughter, either. But we are attempting to mend fences after her little incident. Whatever it was. She is been rather cagey about it. 01:11 AC: oh yeah Lily =:( 01:12 AC: I havent heard about it either but I didnt want to fishfry into it 01:15 AA: Yes. I imagine it was quite traumatic for her. 01:18 AC: losing one eye totes sucks enough 01:18 AC: I cant imagine losing both 01:20 AA: Did you lose an eye? 01:20 AC: yeah 01:20 AC: and an arm 01:22 AA: Wow. I knew this game did not run on easy mode, but I guess I just could not imagine the Condesce....or rather, her alternate universe self....being the one to suffer the consequences. 01:23 AC: most of us got hurt in some way 01:24 AC: Nullar lost both of her eyes as well, Jossik lost an eye too 01:25 AC: Seriad got hurt reelly badly 01:25 AA: Good Cod. What's with this game and eyeballs? 01:25 AC: yeah I know =:( 01:25 AC: oh but 01:25 AC: the good news is if you manage to god tier, you get anything you lost reset 01:26 AA: Cod Tier. I have heard little mentions of that here and there, but am not entirely clear on the details. It sounds very useful if it can undo such grievous injuries though. 01:26 AC: its pretty legit reelly !! 01:27 AA: So I take it you have done so? 01:27 AC: yeah a few of us did during our fight with Jackie 01:28 AA: Oh, our. 01:28 AA: It's somefin that can be done in battle? 01:28 AA: Like some sort of super mode or limit break or somefin? 01:29 AC: um whale 01:29 AC: dont dolphin flip or anyfin but 01:29 AC: you kinda have to die 01:29 AA: That is....quite an entry fee. 01:29 AA: Are you a ghost then? 01:29 AA: Like the sprites? 01:30 AC: nooope Im totes alive! 01:30 AC: I think? 01:30 AC: Im pretty shore Im alive 01:30 AC: it has to do with your dreamyself on the dream planets 01:30 AC: theyre like your extra guys if you die 01:30 AC: and if you die on this questy bed thing you become a god tier 01:31 AA: Oh....I had not realized they were separate entities. I thought they were like....I do not know, astral projection or somefin. 01:31 AC: lol dunno reely 01:31 AC: its all supes complicated 01:32 AC: just like 01:32 AC: remember that you gotta die on your quest bed 01:33 AA: Are there no other requirements? Or caveats? It seems like the sort of thing that could go ver wrong if there were any variables unaccounted for. 01:34 AA: Do not get me wrong, I am willing to face my death if that is what needs to happen, but I would not want my death to be meaningless. Which it would be if I were attempting to gain power and failed to account for somefin. 01:34 AC: I wouldnt like 01:34 AC: do it for the shell of it 01:34 AC: we were kinda in a rough sandbar there 01:35 AC: I kinda had to krill myself to get it to work 01:35 AC: totes not fun 01:36 AA: Oh our. Yes, that sounds difficult. 01:39 AC: supes difficult 01:46 AA: Nevertheless, I would prefer not to coast by shrimply on the strength of our predecessors. And based on what I have gleaned from speaking to Darmok and others, I suspect that you would not have had to create us if you were strong enough to handle the rest of the game on your own. 01:40 AC: hopefully you guys wont need to wharfy about it with our help 01:46 AC: I thiiiink Im gonna go check up on the other dudes 01:46 AC: Eri was totes feeling down earlier Im kinda wharfied about him 01:47 AA: But yes. Please sea to your team. Those of us in positions of power must fulfill our obligations to those with less. 01:48 AC: it was tooooooootes awesome talkfin to you Merry 01:48 AC: keep being awesome for me kay? 01:48 AA: Um....yes. You too. 01:49 AA: This was certainly an eye-opneing conversation. 01:49 AC: =:D 01:49 AC: laaaaaaater Merry !! 01:49 -- aestheticChitin AC gave up trolling aspiringArchon AA at 01:49 --